


Clean Sheets

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Laundry, One Shot, Post Wizarding War, and marshmellows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Narcissa is doing the laundry and reminiscing how a lady came to do such a lowly task, but when she remembers, she doesn't mind at all...





	Clean Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanBan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBan/gifts).



> I wrote this one for you... and for me ;)

Pull, measure, fold. Pick up the next one, place it in front of her, pull it closer, measure, fold. Piece after neatly folded piece went into the laundry basket on her left, placed there by Narcissa's delicate hands and internalised sense of perfectionism. A lady must under no circumstances wrinkle her clothes, her mother would say. Her mother would die all over again if she could see her youngest daughter, _a lady_ , do her own laundry.

She had been doing it for a year now. Their house-elf had been gone for six and their servant for two and all the other staff and her husband... well. There had been no one left to do it, no one left at all. And even though she had never had to fold her own laundry, or cook her own meals, or clean her own messes, she didn't mind so much now. She hadn't known how to do it all at first. But her son's best friend had. And although they had to hold her captive, she never held the way they met against her.

She was just a girl, merely eighteen years old, who had been taking care of a household for half her life by that time. Ever since her mother died when she was nine and her father had been about as much help to her as Draco would have been to Narcissa. Still it seemed a miracle that Luna knew simply everything about these ordinary things, and so much more about the extraordinary ones.

Luna had taught Narcissa all of it, gentle hands guiding cold ones, a warm, encouraging smile on her lips and kind words at the ready if Narcissa despaired at doing the dishes. Of course they used magic, until one day they both felt like magic was everywhere around them...

Narcissa had been standing still, lost in her own memories until she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and heard a dreamy voice in her ear. "You smell nice.", Luna said, smiling. "That's just the laundry, dear", Narcissa replied with a smile of her own, turning her head to kiss Luna's cheek. Luna hummed, thinking that if only she had a marshmellow, Amortentia would smell of nothing to her that wasn't right in this room. But she didn't dare do the marshmellows in the fireplace because she was afraid of floo-powder marshmellow snatchers, so instead she asked "Will we have clean sheets tonight?"

She loved luxuriating in their fresh, white crispness almost as much as she loved luxuriating in Narcissa's arms. Both made her feel so cared for.

"I think so", Narcissa said, and if it was an odd question then she didn't notice, because her definition of "odd" had become very vague some time ago. Still she wondered "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason", Luna replied, absentmindedly running her hands over Narcissa's hips and under her shirt, searching for bare skin. Her fingertips dipped lower and Narcissa felt a shiver run right through her as Luna whispered "I was just thinking that maybe you shouldn't change them just yet."


End file.
